candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 35/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 72 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 34/Dreamworld | next = 36/Dreamworld | prevtype = Ingredient | nexttype = Moves }} Level 35 (Dreamworld) is the fifteenth and last level of Honey Hot Tub and the nineteenth jelly level in Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 72 double jelly squares and score at least 130,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The bottom rows can be harder to clear. *The small spaces in the middle column can be annoying to reach but are usually cleared as the level goes on due to cascades. *The board now includes icing, along with fewer moves and all jellies present on the board are double jellies. *The jellies are worth 144,000 points which is more than the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Create combinations and take advantage of being moon struck. This will benefit you greatly and make clearing the bottom row much easier. *Although it has fewer moves than its Reality counterpart, it is generally easier because the moon struck removes two colours. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours make it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The jellies are worth 144,000 points. Hence, an additional 181,000 points for two stars and an additional 201,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 41.30% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 23.21% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The regular icings can be hard to clear during regular moves and reduce available board space. *The jellies at the corners require two hits to clear compared to one in its Reality counterpart, possibly reducing the number of moves left for sugar crush. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale, lasts for 3 moves and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, this can be negated if most of the regular icings are not cleared before the first moon struck and most of the jellies would have been cleared before the second moon struck. *Once each moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Strategy *Start by working on the bottom of the board so that you can earn huge point cascades. *Grasp every opportunity to make special candies especially during the moon struck. It will even be better if special candy combinations are used. Notes #72 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 144,000 points #(325,000 - 230,000) points / 230,000 points = 41.304% #(345,000 - 280,000) points / 280,000 points = 23.214% #This point is less applicable on Facebook and on mobile devices because it is much better to use the moon struck to boost the score. Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 35 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 35 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon